It Happens On Rainy Day
by rararabstain
Summary: Semua hal yang berhubungan dengan pemuda itu, Kim Junmyeon, selalu terjadi ketika hujan turun... SuLay! Kinda Drabble u,u Kleenex warning! Death charas, OOC, typos, YAOI! DLDR and RnR juseyo


It Happens on Rainy Day.  
_a sulay fanfiction. credit goes to rararabstain—as always. warn : boys love, death charas—again, ooc, typos, don't like don't read. kleenex warning! I don't own anything except the story. Drabble!_

* * *

—October 7th, 2013

Yixing mengalihkan pandangannya dari tumpukan berkas di depannya menuju jendela besar di ruangan kerjanya. Memijit pelipisnya pelan, ia berjalan menuju jendela tersebut dan membuka daunnya, membiarkan percikan air hujan mengenai wajahnya.

Hujan.

Ia tersenyum kecil. Tangannya terulur, mengadahi percikan air yang terasa dingin dan lembut di kulitnya.

"Yixing,"

Seseorang memanggilnya. Yixing merasa waktu berjalan mundur, ketika ia berbalik dan melihat sosok orang yang dicintainya tersenyum padanya. Samar, namun terlihat nyata. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sosok samar tersebut, bermaksud meraihnya.

BRUK

Kosong, tidak ada apa-apa. Tubuhnya terjatuh. Yixing mengeluarkan tawa miris memilukan. Tangannya menggapai-gapai udara kosong. Kristal bening mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"J-junmyeon... H-hiks..." Yixing memeluk dirinya sendiri, membiarkan air matanya mengalir tanpa kontrol. Kilas balik memenuhi pikirannya, membuat air matanya merebak bak air sungai.

* * *

—_**April 29th, 2010**__**  
**_

_**"Xingie~" Junmyeon melingkarkan lengannya di bahu sempit Yixing, membuat si pemilik bahu mengomel kecil. Si pemeluk hanya tertawa.**_

_**"Apa, Myeon?" balas Yixing. Ia sudah melepas berkas-berkas yang ia urus sedari tadi, dan sekarang sibuk mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang bertalu-talu mengerikan. Pipinya merona merah dan mukanya memanas. 'Junmyeon bodoh.' rutuk pemuda kelahiran Changsa ini.**_

_**"Ayo keluar!" Yixing mendelik ke arah Junmyeon, mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia menatap intens pemuda yang ia sukai.**_

_**"Yang benar saja, Myeon... Ini sedang," ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela, lalu memandang Junmyeon balik, "hujan."**_

_**Si pemuda di depan Yixing tertawa, "tidak apa-apa. Bukankah lebih menyenangkan kalau hujan? Lebih sepi, bisa bermain di tengah jalan!"**_

_**Yixing mendecakkan lidahnya, kadang pemuda Kim di depannya ini sangat kekanakan. "Kau bisa sakit, Myeon."**_

_**"Siapa peduli?" Junmyeon nyengir melihat Yixing menatapnya sebal, "toh kalau aku sakit kau yang mengurusku, Xingie~"**_

_**BLUSH**_

_**Junmyeon terkikik puas melihat wajah Yixing yang memerah dari sebelumnya. Mengabaikan protes dari Yixing ("Yah! Kim Junmyeon! Aku akan membunuhmu!"), ia menarik tangan pemuda yang seumuran dengannya itu menuju pintu ruangan mereka.**_

—_**small street at the back of SuLay'**__**s office**_

_**Yixing menggerutu pelan melihat kemejanya yang basah. Lihat apa yang telah Junmyeon lakukan padanya. Membuat kemejanya basah bisa mengurangi gajinya!**_

_**"Junmyeon!" Yixing menyahut pada sosok lain yang tengah berdiri di tengah jalan yang memisahkan yard kantor mereka dengan yard kantor Lee-sajangnim. Pemuda yang disahuti menoleh.**_

_**"Mwo?"**_

_**"Kau bilang mau mengatakan sesuatu, mengatakan apa?"**_

_**Junmyeon tersenyum misterius, tangannya meraih tangan Yixing lalu memeluk sosok itu.**__**  
**__**"I love you, would you be mine?"**_

* * *

Yixing mengeratkan pelukannya. Isakan tangis memilukan keluar dari bibirnya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Kilas balik lain berputar di kepalanya seiringan dengan makin derasnya air matanya, yang kini membasahi celananya.

* * *

—_**May 22nd, 2012**__**  
**_

_**Yixing berlari dan terus berlari, mengabaikan Junmyeon yang terus meneriakkan namanya. Tidak dipedulikannya kakinya yang membawanya entah kemana. Ia tidak peduli.**_

_**Pemandangan seorang yeojya mencium Junmyeon tadi membuatnya sakit, sampai Yixing tidak menyadari bahwa sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju ke arahnya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa ia di ujung kematian ketika sorot lampu mobil itu membuatnya silau.**_

_**Tidak.**_

_**Yixing belum ingin mati. Ia belum membahagiakan nenek dan mama-nya. Ia belum memberikan mama-nya seorang cucu. Ia belum memaafkan Junmyeon...**_

_**BRAK**_

_**Yixing terbanting ke sisi jalan. Aspal panas menyapa permukaan kulitnya. Rasanya perih sekali, tapi ia masih tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya ia hanya tergores, tidak benar-benar parah.**_

_**ZRA**__**AAA**__**SH**_

_**Ia mendongak. Hujan turun secara deras, mengaburkan pandangan Yixing. Ia memandang ke sekeliling. Kosong, seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa, bila ia tidak melihat...**_

_**Junmyeon yang terkapar di tengah jalan, terguyur oleh air hujan yang lama kelamaan menyakitkan dan bersimbah darah.**_

* * *

Yixing lelah menangis.

Ia berdiri, masih sesenggukan dan sempoyongan. Kadang menabrak benda di depannya namun ia tidak peduli. Kaki gemetarnya membawanya pada jendela yang masih terbuka. Lantai ruang kerjanya basah kena air hujan, begitupula dengan daun jendelanya. Basah dan dingin.

Yixing menyukai hujan, sekaligus membencinya.

Hujan membuatnya bertemu dengan orang yang ia cintai, dan kehilangan orang yang ia cintai pula.

Yixing tidak akan pernah bisa di pisahkan oleh hujan. Begitupula dengan Junmyeon. Semuanya yang berhubungan dengan pemuda itu terjadi ketika hujan.

Ia menumpukan kakinya pada daun jendela. Yixing menatap jalan di bawahnya tanpa rasa getir—jalan yang mempertemukannya sekaligus memisahkannya dengan Junmyeon. Ia menutup matanya, menghela nafas lalu menjatuhkan dirinya seakan-akan ia adalah selembar tisu tipis yang ringan.

"Selamat tinggal, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi, Junmyeon..."

.

.

.

_**—April 29th, 2012**_

_**"Kau tahu, Yixing? Aku benar-benar menyukai hujan."**_

_**"Kenapa memang? Kau suka sekali sakit."**_

_**"Bukan begitu, nyonya Kim. Aku suka hujan karena ketika aku sakit, kau akan merawatku~"**_

_**"Y-YAH! Kau itu—!"**_

_**"Kau protes gara-gara kata-kata 'nyonya Kim'?"**_

_**"Tidak juga, sih. Tapi aku yakin alasanmu bukan itu, diurus Taeyeon-noona saja kau mau."**_

_**"Yah memang bukan itu alasan utamanya, alasan utamanya karena ketika hujan aku bisa melihat tubuh seksimu dari kaosmu yang basah~"**_

_**"Me—MESUM! Menjauh dariku!"**_

_**"A—AWW! Hentikan, Yi—Yixing! Ah! Appo!"**_

_**"Rasakan! Dasar mesum!"**_

_**"Aku hanya bercanda tadi. Itu bukan alasan utamanya!"**_

_**"Oh ya? Lalu apa alasan utamanya?"**_

_**"Umm... Karena kita jadian ketika hujan?"**_

_**"Benar ju—"**_

_**CUP**_

_**"Junmyeon!"**_

_**"Hehe~ Happy 2nd anniversary, Xingie~ Love you~"**_

_**"... Dasar. Love you too, Kim Junmyeon. Ayo pulang, sudah dingin nih."**_

_**"Mau 'kuhangatkan' di rumah?"**_

_**"YAH! MESUM!"**_

_**-FIN-  
**_

* * *

a/n : hi~ u,u bukannya ngetik buat BTDT, malah bikin FF baru~ well ini sebenernya buat JunXing's Daughter United's event~ cuma ada beberapa perubahan sana-sini~ sorry pendek, it's kinda drabble -u- buntu ide sih /alibi/ /ngomong aja males/ /ngumbar aib/

oya, makasih buat yang udah review di semua ff rara c: your reviews mean a lot to me, jadi semangat ngelanjutin tapi ide tidak lancar wkwkwk tunggu saja tanggal mainnya.

last, thanks for reading and review juseyo~?


End file.
